1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radar device based on a spread spectrum technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
UWB (ultra wide band) radar devices, which employ a spread spectrum technique, have been developed. In the spread spectrum technique, communication is effected while data are spread in a wide band with use of a certain code sequence so as to reduce influences of interference from other communication systems. In a case where, for instance, the radar device is an on-vehicle radar device, the radar device can detect, with high precision, whether or not an obstacle (a target) is present ahead of the vehicle, a distance between the vehicle and the target, a relative velocity between the vehicle and the target, and the like.
JP-U-Hei. 5-2092 and JP-A-2000-137073 disclose general spread spectrum radar devices at the time the invention was made, but do not disclose features of the claimed invention.